


Not Tonight, Sweetheart

by FaustianFamiliar



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom!Julian, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Manhandling, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustianFamiliar/pseuds/FaustianFamiliar
Summary: Julian decides it's time for MC to be the sub.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s), Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 285





	Not Tonight, Sweetheart

Julian and I clambered into our house, supporting one another as we stumbled through the door shrieking with laughter. The Rowdy Raven had lived up to its name tonight, and we were both boisterous from the alcohol. We fall together onto the couch, and Julian pulls me into his lap, wrapping an arm around my waist. 

“You are brighter and more beautiful than the moon, my love!” he slurs, sweeping his other arm out in a dramatic flourish. “The bards sing in palace courts of your radiance!” 

“Oh no, Julian! Are you going to sing for me?” I’m overcome with a fit of giggles and push him playfully. He feigns innocence, looking shocked. 

“Me? How did you know? I’ll have you know I’m an excellent singer!” He strikes a ridiculous pose and belts out a long, loud note. 

“OHHHH Wrap your legs ‘round me and dig in your heels, for the closer we get, oh, the better it feels!” 

“JULIAN!” 

I dig my fingers into his shoulders and shove him down onto his back. He laughs heartily, and a light blush paints his cheeks as I pin him. 

“Is that supposed to discourage me?” he teases. “Because it only makes me want to do it more.” He grins up at me, wiggling his eyebrows. “The birds they were singing in the bushes and trees, and the song that they sang was ‘she’s easy to please!’” 

His eyes are sparkling with mischief as he sings. There’s only one way to shut him up when he gets like this. 

I grab a fistful of his hair and yank his head to the side, exposing a tantalizing swath of pale neck. Julian’s voice dies in his throat as I lower my head and bite down on him hard. I feel his lanky body squirming in pleasure between my legs. I release the pressure for a moment, then clamp my teeth down again on the same spot, making Julian whimper. 

“Oh,” he breathes, his hips rolling up to meet me. “No encore, then.” 

I sit up and unbutton his shirt, pushing it aside to reveal his broad, toned torso. 

“I’ll find something else for you to do with your mouth,” I reply. 

I call on my magic, gathering electricity in my palms, and lay both hands flat on his chest. Julian’s back arches as he sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth. His hands slide up my thighs, massaging my hips, and drift under the hem of my top so his cool fingers graze my bare skin. I slide my hands down his chest, relishing the way it rises and falls so rapidly at my touch, and work the sensation down to his stomach. His cock is already stiff against his thigh, making an unmistakable ridge under his pants. 

I lift my hands off of his body dispel the electricity, then raise the temperature in my hands until they are burning hot. I reach out with a single finger and touch it to the dip above his belly button. He moans earnestly, and when I lift my finger, a small, crimson circle raises on his skin. I draw a circle around his belly button, emboldened by his urgent moans, then brush my searing fingers over the bulge in his pants. Julian tosses his head back and cries out in pleasure. I grip him over the fabric and slide my hand up and down his length. He lifts his head to gaze up at me, biting his lip, completely undone by my ministrations. 

“Mmm,” I murmur. “Look at how hard you are for me already.” I squeeze his member and it throbs once in my hand. 

“I’m going to make you beg for it, Julian,” I say. He gives me an inscrutable expression - a glint appears in his eyes, and he lifts one eyebrow. When he speaks, his voice is low and smooth. 

“Not tonight, sweetheart.” 

Before I can try to guess his meaning, his hands have darted up my sides and grip me under the armpits. In one quick, fluid motion, he lifts me off of him and tosses me backwards, so I land heavily on my back, insulated by the couch’s cushions. I look up him, eyes wide. His smile is shamelessly wicked as he positions himself above me. 

“Tonight, my dear, you’re going to do as you’re told.” 

He descends on me, sliding a hand under my neck to cradle my head, his lips locking with mine in a deep, passionate kiss. He kisses me over and over, each taste of his lips raising the heat between us, each small, muffled sound he makes stoking my desire. His body moves against mine with slow thrusts, so that our loins rub against each other through our clothes. He’s taking his time with me. 

I tangle my fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and run my other hand up his arm until I’m cupping his face. I’m not expecting it when he reaches up and clamps his hand around my wrist. 

He tears my hand away from his face and breaks off the kiss, sitting up and stretching my arm above my head. He takes my other hand and stretches that arm above my head, joining my wrists. 

“You want to know the wonderful thing about sailing?” he purrs. “You learn all kinds of knots.” 

He holds my wrists together and reaches into his back pocket with his other hand, producing a length of red silken rope. He hums to himself as he goes about binding my wrists, and when he’s finished, I tug experimentally at the rope. I’m completely at his mercy. 

“That’s not too tight, is it?” he asks. 

I grin at him. “After all the things I’ve done to you in bed?” I laugh, then soften at his worried expression. “I’ll tell you if anything is wrong, Julian. I want this. I want you.” 

He reaches down and scoops me up, lifting me into a sitting position. He arranges himself on the couch, his long legs spread nonchalantly, and then pulls me over onto his lap. I’m on my knees and elbows, with his erection poking into my stomach. He smooths his hand over the curve of my ass. 

“You want me, huh? I’m afraid it’ll take a little more convincing than that if you want my cock.” 

He pushes the hem of my skirt up so it bunches up at my lower back and exposes my haunches, then hooks a finger in my underwear and yanks them down. His hand caresses the round, pert muscle for a long moment, and then I feel his hand move away and come back down with a hard smack. 

The jolt of pain surprises me, but what surprises me even more is how it seems to travel straight to my clit. He spanks the other cheek, the sound ringing through the room, and I whimper for him, prompting a low, satisfied sound from him. 

He gives my buttocks three hard spanks in a row, and then runs his hand over the raw flesh. 

“Look at how rosy you’re getting,” he says. “I can see my handprint on you.” 

He strikes again, making my toes curl, then traces his fingers down and between my legs. His middle finger slides along my slit, spreading my lips apart and coating his finger in my arousal. He massages my clit with languorous strokes. 

“Ohohoho, what’s this?” he remarks. “You’re so wet, my dear. Is this because of me?” 

I swing my head around and open my mouth to say some barb in response, but Julian quickly embeds his finger deep into my cunt, so all that comes out is a lewd noise. He kneads my bud with his thumb and works his finger in and out of me, making exhilarating waves of pleasure kindle inside me. 

“Mmmm,” he says, watching my face with a lusty expression. “How I’d love to ravage you right here and now.” 

He never stops working my clit as he reaches down and gathers up a large fistful of my hair, tugging my head back. 

“But I don’t think you’ve earned my cock just yet.” 

“Oh, Julian,” I moan. “Tell me what you want me to do.” 

He chuckles, increasing the pace on his expert fingers. 

“That’s more like it,” he quips. “No wonder you enjoy doing this to me. You’re coming undone with just a finger. Imagine what you’re going to feel like when I’m buried to the hilt inside your cunt.” 

My walls shudder around his thrusting appendage. I feel the spring between my thighs tightening, my breath becoming shallow. Julian apparently realizes what’s happening, and pulls his hand away from my sex. He uses my hair as a rein, turning my face toward him so I watch as he plunges his wet fingers into his mouth, his steely grey eyes staying on mine as he licks up my juices. 

His fingers come out with a wet pop, and the next strike to my buttocks lands hard, making me squeal and nearly jump out of his lap. My pussy is drenched, the slickness spreading over my thighs, as I watch Julian’s eyes rove over my body, and he bites his lip. 

He releases my hair and slides his arm below my body, so his forearm is under my ribs. Without warning, he quickly stands up from the couch, spinning me in his arms and hefting me over his shoulder. He hooks his arm across the back of my knees, leaving my top half hanging helplessly down his back. 

“I think I’m in the mood for another beer,” he says casually. He carries me to the kitchen and retrieves a cold glass bottle, pausing to take a long swig. We make our way to the bedroom, where Julian tips forward, dumping me onto my back so I land on our mattress with my legs hanging over the side. I stare up at him with wide eyes, at his smoldering stare, the flush of desire on his face, his open shirt and the pants straining against his member. He regards me silently, taking in my body hungrily as brings the frosty bottle back up to his lips, enjoying a long drink without taking his eyes off of me, as though he were drinking me down instead. He approaches slowly, standing between my legs as a devilish smile grows on his face. He grips the bottle by the neck and presses it to my inner thigh. I yelp at the sudden cold, and feel my walls throb. He lifts the bottle and takes another sip, then places the side of the bottle against the side of my knee and slides it up my leg. My muscles contract automatically at the icy feeling as I whimper. It quickly becomes a gasp when the bottle finishes its journey and nestles on my flower. The shock is euphoric, making my hips buck up and grind my clit against the smooth, wet surface. 

He pulls the bottle away, and I feel how cold my skin is - especially when Julian drops to his knees and seals his hot mouth over my clit. My hands strain against my bonds, but the rope doesn’t even budge. Julian grips my thighs and pushes them apart, plundering my depths savagely with his tongue, working my pleasure into a frenzy. 

I try to squirm under him, to meet his mouth with my hips, but his fingers dig into my flesh hard enough to sting, pinning me to the bed. 

“Julian...oh gods...” 

The orgasm consumes my every nerve, making all thoughts vanish from my mind until all that exists is my bliss and the presence of the man that gave it to me. 

The pulses of my walls are beginning to subside when Julian stands and bends down, grips me by the neck, and pulls me up to sit on the edge of the bed. His need, making a tent at the front of his clothes, is apparent before my eyes. His teeth are bared into a snarl. He curls his fingers into the hair at the back of my neck, pulling my face into his bulge. I’m giddy with pleasure, and rub my cheek affectionately across the hardness in his pants. I wrap my lips around the engorged head and lap at it with my tongue, tasting fabric but desperate for his cock. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he growls. “Can you take it?” 

I lift my face to stare up at him in awe, nuzzling his crotch. 

“Please, Julian,” I whimper. “Please fuck me.” 

He lowers his voice to a rumble, rubbing his length against my face. 

“Beg me.” 

My tongue darts out of my mouth, stroking him through his clothes and leaving a large wet stain on the fabric. 

“I’m begging you, Julian. I’m begging you to fuck me.” 

He undresses in front of me, revealing his massive, glistening member, and puts both hands on the back of my head, tangling his fingers into my hair.

“Come here,” he says. He brings me close enough to suck on the head, which I take greedily into my mouth and swirl my tongue around. Julian groans fiercely, his knees buckling for a brief moment before catching himself. He lowers my mouth onto himself inch by inch, until my nose is pressed against the flat of his stomach. He slides in and out, holding my head and thrusting into my throat, keening at the sensations my mouth is giving him. 

He pulls himself out of my mouth with a moan, his face pink with desire, his lower lip caught between his teeth. He is quick to push me onto my back and scramble on top of me, lining himself up between my legs so the head of his cock presses against my drenched lips. He holds my attention with his eyes, which seem the shine with a passionate fire. 

“You’re going to take every bit of it.” 

He snaps his hips forward, plummeting his entire length into me. We cry out together in satisfaction, my slick pussy offering no resistance as he arches into me. His eyes flutter closed as his mouth drops open, the sound he utters so primal my walls pulse automatically around him. 

He begins to thrust in and out of me with deep, powerful strokes, his brow knitted together in an expression of euphoric intensity. 

He ruts into me faster, our bodies moving together of their own accord, too far gone to ever stop now. 

“Take my cum,” he grunts. 

“Julian, yes...” 

Every muscle in his body seems to contract at once, his breath hitching in his throat, as his cock starts to pulse inside me. His eyes squeeze shut as he ferociously grips the sheets by my head, screaming my name as jet after jet of hot seed fills me, his momentum pushing me down into the mattress. His hipbones are flush with my thighs, as deep as he can bury himself in my depths. He collapses on top me, finally breathing. 

We lay together in the glow of contentment for several minutes, catching our breath, and then Julian lifts himself up to untangle the knot that binds my wrists. He tosses the rope carelessly to the floor, then lays his head gently between my breasts. His body, normally so tightly wound, practically melts into me. He turns his face up to me, looking into my eyes with love. He brushes his thumb softly across my cheek. 

“Did you like that?” he murmurs. 

“Like it?” I exclaim. “Whatever got into you, I hope it gets into you again.” 

He smiles. “I’m glad to hear that.” He sighs, settling back down. “Now I believe I was trying to sing you a song when you interrupted me...”


End file.
